


A Shoulder To Cry On

by orphan_account



Series: The Pawnee Chronicles [4]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Friendship, Gen, friendship fic, why would anyone ever eat anything but breakfast food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Takes place after Leslie and Ben break up because of her campaign.





	

Ron wondered who on earth could be ringing his doorbell at this hour. However, once he opened the door, he began to wonder why he hadn’t known instantly. “Ron”, Leslie said, blinking back tears. “I’m really upset about my breakup with Ben. I would go to Ann but… I don’t want to talk with someone right now. I just want to talk to someone... while they massage my shoulders and pretend to listen to me and let me eat all of their food.” She added, looking at him pleadingly. He let out a loud sigh and opened the door. She smiled and walked in. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Knope.” He said. This made her grin grow, which made his lips curve into a slight smile as well. He lead her into the kitchen and she sat down. He walked over to the refrigerator to see if there was a possibility he had something other than meat. He opened his freezer and pulled out a container of ice cream. If there was one thing he knew about Leslie Knope, it was that she had a sweet tooth when she was sad. And when she was angry. And when she was happy. And when she was breathing. He handed her the ice cream and a spoon.

“Thanks.” She smiled. He knew her too well. “I know that dating Ben will ruin my campaign, but I really like him! I mean what if we never get the chance to be together ever again? Her tone suddenly changed and she began to cry. Another thing Ron knew about the crazy, mixed-up world that was the emotions of Leslie Knope was that when she was extremely upset, her emotions would switch between assertive and vulnerable in a matter of seconds. “I just wish everything wasn’t so confusing.” She sobbed. “I wish I could just be with the person I want to be with.” She cried for a couple of seconds then sat up straight. “This rule is stupid! Why does the election have to revolve around my personal life? Why are politics so hard? And didn’t I come here asking for a shoulder rub, mister? Why is life so dumb? Why is everything so complicated? And why don’t you have any waffles, because seriously, they are a necessity for every home! She slumped down again and began to sob into his chest (having already devoured the ice cream in two seconds) as he rubbed her back and her shoulders. 

“It’s okay.” He said soothingly as she continued to cry. She was his best friend and he would do anything for her, because he knew she would do anything for him. He had always had soft spot for her. He believed that hope was a good thing, unless you had too much of it, and she most certainly did. With most people, he would try to make them realise the fact that the world was a cruel, harsh place, but with her, he tried to protect her from it. 

“What if he’s the one? What we’re meant to be together and we never get to be?” She had stopped crying, but the tone in her voice was sad.

“Leslie, I don’t know much about love, but I do know that you are amazing, and smart, and talented, and beautiful, and things are going to be just fine for you someday. Maybe, soon, maybe in twenty years, it doesn’t matter. But you are going to be fine, because you are a wonderful person.”

“Thanks, Ron.” She said weakly. “That means a lot.” She hugged him for at least thirty minutes before beginning to blab about her opinion on every single thing on the face of the earth while he pretended to listen.

 

***

 

When the sun came up he was rubbing her feet while she went on about the plot holes in the Harry Potter universe. After a while they climbed into his car and went to JJ’s. “Ron?” She asked while brutally attacking the plate of waffles in front of her. 

“Yeah?”

“Why would anyone ever eat anything but breakfast food?”

“People are idiots, Leslie.”


End file.
